OTP Prompts
by DicloniusAngel
Summary: Mostly Touken, some HinamiXAyato later, all inspired by OTP Prompts on Tumblr.
1. Where Do Babies Come From?

**Based off of OTPprompts on Tumblr: **Imagine your OTP/3 has a young child that one day ask the "Where do babies come from?" question. How do they handle it?

**Disclaimer: Discliamed.**

"There are many mysteries in the world!" Yelled Rico in that way of hers, startling Touka and Kaneki, who sat, curled into each-other on the couch. She'd just run out of the playroom.

Touka smiled. "Well, she gets _that _from you," she muttered.

"Not necessarily, I guarantee you were a curious child, with your _bi-alllll-agy. _Ow." He said blankly, when Touka smacked him in the arm.

"AND I WILL KNOW THEM ALL!" Rico exploded in continuation. "But without the help of GOOGLE, WHICH MY PARENTS HAVE BANISHED FROM ME, I WILL NEVER KNOW ONE THING."

"Rico, honey, stop yelling. You'll wake the neighbours." Touka warned. Rico stared at her with sapphire eyes that matched hers.

In the middle of their staring contest, Yoshiro, twin of Rico, ninja-rolled into the room and threw his hands up at the sight of said staring contest.

The twins liked to speak without speaking. Even with Rico's affinity for screeching.

After many hand gestures, Rico turned Kaneki and Touka, shoving Yoshiro behind her, and said, "Where do babies come from?"

There was a large amount of silence. Then.

"Yoshi, go get me some pizza." Touka said.

"Don't tell yet!" Yoshiro exclaimed, and set off to the kitchen.

"Are we really gonna-" Started Kaneki in a hushed, panicked voice.

"Shut up," Touka told him, accepting the slice of cold pizza that Yoshi handed over. "Now both of you sit down, 'cause this is serious."

"Criss-cross-applesause!" Exclaimed Rico loudly, plopping onto the carpet.

"Okay, ready?"

"READY!"

"Alright. They come from your ass, so don't push too hard."

Both the twins' eyes widened considerably, mouths opening in tall Os.

"Now go play."

They stood up, walking to the playroom slowly with the same horrified expressions on their faces.

"Why would you do that, now they're traumatized!" Kaneki laughed.

"Well, what was I supposed to say!" Touka exclaimed, giggling. "It was a spur of the moment decision!"

When their hysterical laughter died down, Touka laid her head on Kaneki's chest.

"We're so fucked up," she giggled.

"Our kids are so fucked up," Kaneki replied, triggering more hysterical laughter.


	2. Candlelight and Coffee

Your OTP's neighbours are Christmas light fanatics. So much so, that even with the blinds drawn they are so bright that A and B can't sleep due to all the flashing lights. Person A is ready to march over there and give the neighbours a piece of their mind, while Person B doesn't want to look rude and tries to calm Person A down.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Candlelight and Coffee.

"I hate my life!" Roared Touka, slamming the book she had been trying to read into her face.

"Yes, well, let's all MURDER EVERYONE!" Exploded Kaneki, who was face-down on the bed next to her.

Needless to say, they were both mad.

"Killing people does not solve everything, dumbass!" Touka argued.

"Since when did you become the pacifist?!" Yelled Kaneki.

_Frosty The Snowman _blared mercilessly next store, colorful lights shining through black curtains.

Touka hit herself in the head with her biology textbook a few more times before screaming back, "SINCE FUCK YOU, IDIOT KANEKI!"

The screech all but rattled the house.

Kaneki screamed into the duvet random curse words; Touka threw said biology textbook at his head and ran into the bathroom.

After twenty seconds splashing water on her face, Touka looked straight up, turned off the water, paused a moment, and screamed.

When Kaneki didn't come running, she flung open the door and ran back into the bedroom.

Kaneki hadn't moved. Textbook resting on his head, still shouting into the gray covers.

"KEN." She shouted. "THE BATHROOM."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Retorted the boy, angry.

"IT'S SOUNDPROOFED!" She exclaimed.

His head snapped up. "What?"

"We're sleeping in the bathroom, make it up. I'll collect food and coffee."

Kaneki sat up, closed the book so none of the pages folded, and went to the wooden chest where they kept extra blankets.

...PAGE BREAK, BROUGHT TO YOU BY—_FRR-OST-Y, THE SNOWMA_-(Touka rips off his head)...

Twenty-four minutes later, the couple sat in a makeover-ed version of their jacuzzi tub, filled with blankets and pillows, and candles littered the counters. A laptop sat in the tub with them, Netflix on, coffee in hand, and the sounds of South Park filling the bathroom.

Each half of the couple was clad in flannel pajamas, a knit blanket from Hinami in a blue-ish gray sort of color tangled around them, Touka's head on his shoulder, his on her hair, their giggles mixing together in the soundproofed-silence.

Candlelight and coffee and small kisses stolen between giggles and scenes, ever-present smiles.

And no goddamned Christmas music!


	3. Isn't It?

**Short. Sorry. But I just had too. It's not a pun, but. Yeah.**

Your OTP is spooning when person A is about to fall asleep and person B then quietly whispers a pun into their ear.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Isn't It?

On a cold morning two days after Christmas, Touka and Kaneki were cuddling on the leather couch that used to reside in Kaneki's house, as most of their furniture.

Kaneki's hand kept rubbing around on her plump stomach, over her plum-colored oversized tee shirt (because she hated the frilly, bright maternity wear) and when her mind was fuzzy with sleep, he shifted so his breath hit her neck and whispered into her ear:

"It's Nishiki's, isn't it?"

Which triggered Touka laugh her ass off.


End file.
